The invention relates to a stationary station serving as a base component for a location-independent, cordless telephone. The station has a trough-like hollow which is matched to the shape of the telephone. The cordless telephone contains a cassette provided with chargeable batteries which serve for feed purposes and which are charged by a corresponding system at the station when the telephone is inserted into the hollow.
Here the base component represents a station which can be connected to the telephone network and to a current supply. The cordless telephone and the base component are connected by means of modulatable, electromagnetic waves. The free mobility and ease of use of the cordless telephone is basically dependent upon a range of communication with respect to the base component.
For the wireless connection, both devices are each equipped with a transmitting and receiving device which in the base component is fed by the network terminal, and in the cordless telephone is fed by the chargeable batteries.
As a system for charging of the batteries, the base component contains a charging device and charging contacts which are accessible in the hollow and which can be contacted with contact surfaces of the battery containing cassette.
If the cordless telephone is inserted into the hollow of the base component during each of the conversation-free intervals, with normal frequency of use these intervals should be sufficient to maintain the batteries charged and ready for use.
However, for optimum use of a cordless telephone, a more extensive independence of the base component can be required. For example, it can be required that one should be reachable by telephone for several hours each day, for example at arbitrary, non-predeterminable locations at a given site. Also, one should be able to establish connections at any time from these locations. For this purpose it would be desirable to carry the cordless telephone in one's pocket.
In this case the time available for the charging of the batteries can sometimes be too short, since the telephone cannot be inserted into the base component for charging of the batteries during each of the speech intervals. Thus, in the event of insufficient battery charging, the telephone will become inoperable.